Seven Rounds
by damageddementia
Summary: We like to play games, him and I. This one's real simple: he wins, he gets to take me. I win, I get to take him.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following wrestlers, or any of the events that actually happened on camera. **

**I respect the actual beliefs and sexualities of the following wrestlers.**

**This is a smut piece. Kind of romantic, but in the end, smut. But I like it; and I hope you do too.**

**Written from the point of view of Jason Reso, aka Christian. These are the seven rounds in the game he plays with his lover...**

**Round One: The Challenge**

I tell myself I can stand a few hours without him, no problem. I do my job in a way that makes the jobbers envious and throws title opportunities in my lap. I hear people shout my name in worship, knowing that I have the looks and skill to gather more fans. But I can't help but feel this longing, knowing my angel is at home, or the hotel room we're calling home right now. What's he doing? Did he watch me? The thought of him watching me... longing for me as I'm longing for him... it makes me salivate. I want him, and I want him now.

I run to my car and start driving to him. Knowing him and the stuff he wears, he's probably wearing a semi tight pair of jeans with dozens of buttons whose only job is to make my life harder. I call him, feeling my heart flutter as he says "Hello?"

"I'm coming."

"So?" He likes playing games with me.

"Get ready for me." I know, sounds a little demanding and harsh, but he likes it when I get all domineering. He won't admit it, because that's part of our game, but I see it in his perfect brown eyes.

"Too busy." I grin- he's probably pulling off his shirt now, getting ready like I asked. He's just trying to get in control of the game. That's what he likes the most when I get all domineering- proving that he's the one in charge.

"When I be there, you better be ready." There's a bit of edge on my voice, letting him know the game is on.

"Sounds like a threat."

"Take it as you will, but you will be ready."

"Sorry. I like requests more. Maybe when you're ready to request my compliance, then I'll give it to you. Not before." He hangs up suddenly, refusing to let me get another shot at him. I don't call him back- if I did, I'd be kowtowing to his rules, and, suddenly, it's no longer my game.

I like it being my game.

**Round Two: Opening Blows**

I open the door to our hotel room and look for him. I don't speak; no, this part of the game is about catching the other off guard.

"Well, well. Look who decides to return." I turn around and struggle to keep my mouth open- my angel has definitely caught me off guard. He walks into the room, seemingly coming from the outside, wearing nothing but a towel... a little one at that. Long enough to still be modest; short enough to drive me crazy. He's dripping wet, and I'm dying to know how he so quickly formulated this little plan of his. But I don't question it.

He's carrying a bucket of ice, and I know he decided to go outside and get ice- the idea of others staring at my property makes me want to throw him down now and remind him who he belongs to. He knows this; that's why he went outside in the first place. But, if I'm not careful, all that'll do is reinforce the fact that I am his property. That's what we are- property. He's mine; I'm his. He walks to the mini fridge with the ice and bends down to put it in the little food corner. I swallow my breath- he bent over for one reason, and that was to drive me wild with his tight ass.

I stare at his dripping dark curls, and I had to find a way to regain control.

"Is there a problem?" he asks casually, meeting my stare.

"Nope," I say, a plan formulating. "I was just thinking how great it would be to have a drink."

He smiles, and I have to stop myself from looking at the drops of water running down his chest. "Well, help yourself." He moves out of the way and holds up his hands in a 'go ahead' fashion. I do so, grabbing the wine we have and pouring myself a glass.

"Would you like some?" I ask.

"Sure." He decides to go to the bed and sit suggestively, making my cock twitch. "You know how much I love drinking something sweet." That beautiful bastard.

I pour him a glass too, and walk over to the bed. I take a sip out of my glass. "Delicious," I mutter, looking him up and down. He does not show any weakness on his face, but his little towel does nothing to hide his obvious arousal. "Here," I say, offering him the other cup. He reaches for it, but I feign slipping it and the wine pours all over his chest. "You're one dirty boy," I say smugly, watching him gasp.

He looks up at me and says, "You're going to clean that."

"Sounds like a threat."

"No, beautiful. It's not a threat- it's an order."

**Round Three: Heating Things Up**

"An order, eh?" I say. I push him down on the bed and gave his body another once over. "Sorry, love. I don't take orders from my bitch." But I must admit, that last line caused me to become almost sinfully erect.

"Your bitch?" He asks, almost like a child. "I think you're confused. Only one of us has control here, and that's me." He leans up, inches away from my face. "I do because I taste utterly delicious." He wipes a bit of wine off of his chest, licking his fingers. "I do because I got you dripping long before you even got me hard." He wipes a bit more wine off of his chest, offering the fingers to me. "I do because you're going to lick my fingers."

I grabbed his hand and sucked on his fingers. "My love, just because I feed off of you, does not mean anything. I'm going to suck you... and you're going to beg for me, to shout out my name." I grab the small towel and fling it away, revealing that wonderful body of his. He keeps in pretty good shape, a caveat of the job... I trace his muscles until I get to his cock, grabbing it and massaging it. I slowly rubbed him, touching him in all the spots I know make him arch in pleasure. But he's one tough son of a bitch, letting out sounds that didn't show I was in control: in fact, if I didn't know any better, if I just walked in now, I would think that I begged him for the right to give him a handjob. But I keep on going until he's just as hard as me, stopping before he got any relief.

"You look so pretty, just waiting to be taken," I say. But he knows I wouldn't take him if he said no- there's no greater turn-off than having the other person not want you there.

"I'm waiting to take," he corrects, smiling, "I just thought I should let you play your little game first."

"Oh, you'll beg," I say, "I'm not playing- I'm dead serious." I kiss his member, and then lick him. Oh, his reactions are breathtaking- he gasps and buckles, moving toward me. He then catches himself and pulls back before I can take him, making it more of a tease than a surrender. "You really don't die, do you?" I ask.

"That's right." He sends me a smirk. "If you want another taste, come for it. Come for me." Oh, he knows how easily that little declaration can be misconstrued. That's why he said it.

He tries to rise, but I grab his shoulders and push him down again. "I don't think so." I pull off my shirt and then my pants, keeping on my boxers to tease him. "You've had enough power for one night. Now, once again, will you do as I ask, my little bitch?"

"I don't take orders," he says. Suddenly, he pushes up, brushing his member on mine. I gasp and my eyes roll back: even the underwear couldn't protect me from the impact. He does it again before licking my lips. Just as I was about to pull that tongue in my mouth, he pulls back. "You want me, you ask for it."

**Round Four: The Round in which Someone Gives in**

I pull down my underwear, unwilling to give in but wanting to at the same time. "Ask? No, baby. You beg, and I magnanimously give."

"I don't do begging."

"Then you better throw away that useless pride and start." I lick the rest of the wine off of his body, making him moan and writhe. "Look at you, all hot and bothered. Need me to fix you up?"

"You're the one who needs me." He stretches out and gives me a come get you some look.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

I laugh. "At this rate, neither of us will win." I bend in and whisper the next part in his ear, moving my lips against his soft skin. "First one to moan out the other's name gives in."

"You just want to give into me without losing." What an adorable little pout. What a sexy little pout. Mine. That little pout is mine.

I push myself down and rub my body against his, making him groan. Shit, I groan as well... his body belongs against mine, the perfection of our bodies closing the gap. "Again?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, but instead pushes me in again. This time, I gasp out, and I wrap my hands in his long, dark hair and I suck on those lips, sucking the air from his mouth until he opens it. I pull his tongue into my mouth, devouring him entirely. When I finally pull away, there my angel was, too aroused to stay away.

We kept pushing in, biting and groping, keeping away from each other's lips to hear the sounds moaned out. But neither of us made a sound.

I realize that, if I'm to win, I must get him before he gets me. I let go of him and go down to his cock, licking the tip before pulling him in.

"Oh fuck..." he moans, and I smirk inside. This game goes to me.

I drag my teeth across his shaft, and his hands grab my head, pushing me down. But I stop, just letting his erection bask in the warmth of my mouth. "Suck me."

"Beg," I say, although it comes out more like bear because I'm kind of stuffed. I look up at him, and he smirks.

"That's how you want to play?" He pushes my head down while pushing his hips up, causing a friction so enticing that I could no longer keep up my teasing. I tightened my lips on his shaft before sucking him, making him moan more. I keep on until I milk him for his sweet cum. He shouts out as he finally reaches completion, cumming in my mouth. But he doesn't say my name.

"You little..."

"Excuse me?" he asks. He laughs. "You're getting frustrated already, Captain Charisma?" He leans up to my ear this time, doing exactly what I did before... but this time it is so amazing a message that I nearly cum at the sound.

"Jason. Take me."

I look down at him, not knowing why he would just give up. He had the advantage: I was still hard, and he wasn't. "Why..."

"Because, sometimes to win, you have to give in."

**Round Five: Melding Together**

That was the sexiest thing anyone's ever said to me.

Any self control I thought I had is gone now. I wrap his legs around my chest as fast as I can. I refuse to prep him- I need him now. It's alright, though. I know he can take it. I know I won't hurt him. If I ever hurt him, I would die. He's my life, my heart, the thing that makes my life worth living.

I plunge into him, hearing him cry out in pleasure. I pause for a moment, relishing the warmth around me, before I begin ramming into him. I hit his prostate each time, making sure he is getting as much pleasure as I am, and I am getting so much pleasure. I love him so damn much, my angel. He wraps his arm around my neck and pushes against me, causing the friction I adore so much. And I know he was right. Even though I won our little match, I lost to him, because I completely surrendered myself to his dark hair and eyes, his olive, smooth skin and his warmth. I bite down on his neck as I thrust inside of him again and again. His body archs into mine, matching my every thrust.

"God, please…" he moans, egging me on further. I kiss his lips and run a hand across wet chest, teasing his nipples and his belly button, causing him to grow erect again. I pick up the pace, thrusting deeper and harder into the him, our bodies melding together into one perfect entity. Nothing exists at this moment, nothing but the lust and love he and I have for one another. Knowing that, it isn't strange that he and I got off at the same time, letting out one synchronized scream of pleasure and love. I pull out slowly as he pants on the bed, shivering from his completion and mine. I feel dizzy, intoxicated by his pretty body shivering out of pleasure and my completion. I lay down next to him and kiss him before pulling him into a deep embrace.

**Round Six: Love Shared and Declared**

I hold him close, our bodies steadying each other after such amazing sex. This round means the most, because this is the one where the only objective is to love the other.

"Hey," I say. He looks at me and smiles that smile of his.

"Yes?"

"Have I told you I love you?"

"You have now." He kisses me and says, "Hey."

"Yes?"

"Have I told you I love you?"

"You don't have to. I know." I kiss him, hugging him all the closer.

"I love you, Jay."

"Love you too, Matt."

That's the part when we both fall asleep and don't wake up until 1:00. We get dressed and go to the nearest diner. We eat and act all corny and mushy for the two hours we're up, until we go back to the hotel and fall asleep watching a sitcom. We like to laugh after the hot sex, cozy sleep, and cheesy dinner. Then, we go back to sleep, and this time it's to restore our strength. We are wrestlers, after all.

**Round Seven: Set Rematch, or Round One Redux**

RAW has just ended; my whole body tells me he better be on his way. I call him.

"Yes?"

"Hurry. I want you now."

"Nah. I'd rather hang out with some of the guys." That little shit. I grin, thinking about my love's own smirk.

"You're coming here now."

"I already said no. Randy and a couple other guys want to hang out, and I don't get to see my brother out of story that often."

"I'm going to give you until midnight. At midnight, you better be here."

"That sounds like a threat."

"You bet your sweet ass it is."

"Yeah, well, I don't like being threatened. Requests are much nicer. When you decide to request my presence, I might consider being there." My love hung up, and I knew he'd be here- at five minutes past midnight, just to prove how dominant he is, that he doesn't take orders from me. Did I mention I love the games we play?


End file.
